Mamoru's Apartment
by senshiblue
Summary: Shortly after Usagi discovers her old identity, she finds herself outside Mamoru's apartment. (M)


"You shouldn't be here."

Usagi stood at his apartment doorway, confused.

He scrubbed his hand through his dark hair, "At least not this late. Not alone with me. Not..."

She stared at him.

"But... after all this time, we finally get to be together. We finally know the truth - Beryl, our past lives, our deaths. This is our... happy ending."

He smiled at her, taking her hand in his much larger one, tracing a circle on her palm.

"I know," he said, "And we will. But... it's... you and me alone here. It's not appropriate, you get that, right?"

She smiled shyly back at him.

"Mamoru-kun..." she said, "But... we've already kissed. Was it... not good?"

He chuckled, and she didn't completely understand.

"Of course it was good," he said, "It was..."

She stood on tiptoes and gave him a peck on his cheek. Almost reluctantly, he turned his face and captured her lips in his, sweet and gentle. Her eyes widened, surprised, and then she settled into the kiss.

When he pulled away, she was breathless.

"Mamoru-kun," she whispered, "I... I'm ready for more."

He looked shocked.

"Usagi-chan..." he said, "I don't think you understand what you're saying."

"I..." she said shyly, "I want to... know, Mamoru-kun. I want to know."

He searched her face.

"You're too young," he said.

"Apparently we lived two lives," she said.

'Still," he said, reluctant.

She put her small hand on his chest.

"Mamoru-kun... Mamo... chan... Please?"

He kept his gaze on her, looking more conflicted than she had even seen him.

Then he pulled her towards him, wrapping his strong arms around her, attaching his lips to hers again and then she felt his tongue probe through her soft lips and she gasped into his hot mouth.

"Are you sure," he said hoarsely when he pulled away, "Usagi-chan... Once we start... I don't know that I can stop."

She stared up at him, face flushed, still surpised by the taste of him on her lips.

"I'm sure..." she whispered, "Mamo-chan."

* * *

><p>"I uh... I..."<p>

Her blouse was pulled haphazardly to apart, and she was leaning on her back on his large black couch.

He was sucking on her nipple. Her nipple.

Her face was hot, her entire body red. She couldn't imagine that it was happening. It was so intimate.

He was feasting patiently on her, one arm wrapped around her back lifting her breast to his hot mouth.

'Mamo... Mamo-chan!" she groaned, unable to comprehend the sensations. It was so much. So foreign. So good. Is that what adults did?

"You taste wonderful," he said hoarsely, lips hungry. Her breast was swollen and hot. He turned his attention to her other nipple, drawing it into his mouth until it too grew hard like a pebble.

"Ohhhhh..." she said, her legs flailing beneath her, arms moving until he caught her wrists to hold her still to her side, sucking patiently on her.

"It's okay, Usagi-chan," he chuckled against her softness.

"I just..." she whimpered, "I didn't know..."

Her head was swimming with incredible sensations, and for a moment she thought she would pass out. She loved Mamoru. Loved him this life and the last. It felt right but it was also so much, so unexpected.

He pulled away to look at her breast, his eyes darkening in appreciation, before ducking again and swallowing her nipple into his hot mouth. She cried out and inadvertently lifted up her breast closer into his mouth. She was still gasping for breath when he finally pulled away.

"I need to touch you," he said, eyes boring into hers as his hand snaked downwards into her skirt. She squirmed under his wandering hand, feeling it move further down and somehow find its way expertly into her panties.

"Mamoru-kun!" she panicked.

She bucked beneath him, surprised, her legs squeezing shut.

"It's okay," he whispered, chuckling, "Usagi-chan... relax..."

She panted, trying to catch her breath. She loosened her thighs, and she felt him open her legs gently with his hands, his hand again snaking and probing around her down there.

Then, without warning, she felt something thrust deep into her tightness. His middle finger.

"Mam- Mamoru!" she cried, whimpering, "Oh!"

"You're... really small, Usagi-chan," he said, chuckling, "And hot... you feel wonderful."

She still kept her knees closed over his hand. He pulled out to her brief relief while she wiggled her hips to calm the feeling, but then he tore into her again, burying his finger even deeper into her.

"Ah, Mamoru!" she screeched.

"Sh, it's okay," he said, his head dropping again and then she felt his wet mouth over her breast again, distracting her.

She was writhing beneath him, each pump of his finger leaving her panting in need.

"I... I..." she whimpered as he began to thrust rhythmically into her, while she bucked underneath him. He suddenly pulled out, almost frustrated.

"I have to see you," he growled.

She gasped when he pulled her skirt down, exposing her pink panties with white rabbits.

He looked surprised for a moment when he saw them, then chuckled while she looked away in embarrassment.

To her surprise, he put his hands on either side of her panties, gripping them tightly. Abruptly, he tore them into two, making her gasp. She squeezed her eyes tight, but didn't close her legs.

"Mamo-chan," she whimpered, "I don't know what to do."

He came to hover over her and kissed her lightly, gentle.

"You don't have to do anything," he said, "Just try to enjoy it."

She tried to nod, but he was already kissing his way down her body, his lips grazing each nipple and then down, down past her abdomen, and then to between her legs.

Instinctively, she tried to close her legs over his head, but his large hands held her thighs gently apart.

"Mamo-chan..." she whispered, "What are you going to do?"

But he wasn't paying attention to her, his eyes fixated on the exposed part of her body. She shook her head, embarrassed that he was looking at her.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Mamoru-kun," she whimpered, "Please... I can't..."

"Just relax," he said, and then he moved his head forwards.

She gasped, feeling a light kiss on her clit. She squirmed again, her legs unable to close.

Then she felt his tongue dart out and begin a slow lick over her folds. She wailed. The licking grew faster, more persistent, relentless. He was growling beneath her, his hot tongue laving around the outside of her vagina while she cried out in shock.

"Oh my god!" she screamed out as he sped up, "Mamo... Mamo... Mamo-chan!"

Something unfamiliar exploded through her body, like she was being torn apart by incredible sensations. Something beautiful and dark and startling.

He chuckled. She felt her body grow wet, like something inside her unlocked and she was spilling liquid into his mouth. She cried out again, unable to grasp the situation.

"I'm going to give you more," she heard him say over the pounding in her ears.

She cried out when he buried his thick tongue into her and wiggled it side to side, thrusting it in and out. Her hands came up to grip his short hair, trying to push him away and then pull him closer simultaneously, her body convulsing.

She was naked from the waist down, her blouse pulled apart haphardly, her recent enemy turned true love, devastatingly handsome prince of her past, in between her legs. Playing with her body with his tongue. His tongue! She cried out, barely able to stand it.

With one more wordless gasp, her eyes wide staring at the ceiling, she climaxed. A billion stars ran through her vision, her body exploding with pleasure.

She was just starting to recover when he suddenly picked her body up easily in his strong arms. She wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck, keenly aware he was still fully clothed while she was not. Then he was bringing her into his bedroom. Her heart pounded harder. His bedroom? She had never even been to a guy's apartment. Should she say something? But he'd asked her if he wanted it and she said she did. And moreover, she did want to know. She was ready.

He deposited her on to his large bed and her pulse raced even more.

He clamped her wrists down with his arms and then settled over her body, kissing her thoroughly. His tongue tasted different than before, and she realized it was because his tongue was covered in her juices. She blushed brighter.

Some time during the long kiss his hand had found its way down her body again and he was thrusting patiently into her, this time with two fingers while she whimpered and groaned into his mouth.

"I thought I could be slow with you," he said, grunting with his efforts to thrust his fingers into her vagina, "But I need this. I need you, Usagi-chan."

He drove rapidly into her while she gasped and panted, hard and fast, until she let out a loud wail and he smirked, satisfied as her vagina clamped down hard on his two fingers.

He stood up, sucking his fingers clean while she lay dumbfounded on his bed, her naked body heaving.

Then he unbuttoned his shirt and his pants. She stared at him, shocked, mouth open with anticipation.

He pulled his shirt and let his trousers drop so he only wore his boxers.

He was perfect. His shoulders were broad, his chest large, his entire body rippling with lean muscle. His hips were narrow, his legs muscular.

Then he stepped out of his boxers.

She gasped, staring at him. It was thick and long. But most of all, it was hard, pointing upwards. A drop of liquid was at its tip. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She swallowed the lump in her throat, unable to look away.

"I'll try to be gentle," he promised, climbing on to the bed and she realized now that they were both completely naked - completely naked on his bed. She thought she might pass out. He continued, settling over her, "But I don't know if I can be slow with you... I want you so much."

With that he pulled her thin wrists together and held them high above her head on her bed, his mouth settling over her lips with a long kiss, plundering her mouth. She was melting into the passionate kiss until she felt the hardness prodding at her between her legs. Her cry of alarm was muffled by his hot mouth over hers.

"Usako," he said.

She stared up at him, surprised by the nickname. It was cute. She liked it.

"I want you," he admitted.

She was trying to think of what to answer when she felt his iron-hard cock thrust completely into her virgin depths.

She screamed out, tears falling from her eyes as she felt pain like never before searing through her entire young body. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

He groaned loudly, a long guttural moan from deep in his chest.

She was still in shock, not knowing whether it was supposed to be like this, whether it was simply because he was much too big and her much too small. But she didn't have time to think. He had pulled out completely from her only to plunge again completely in, driving her small hips deep into the large bed where he was penetrating her.

She cried out again, tears of pain wetting the pillow.

"Usako," he said hoarsely, "I'm sorry, but it'll get better."

He thrust again harshly into her, making her gasp. Her hands were trapped under his wrist, her body small under his large one while he kept her pinned under him. He pulled out and slammed into her again, and soon he had formed a rhythm, thrust after thrust after thrust of his hardness inside her, a burning pain through her body. But she felt something else too, the dark sensation from before, the desire, the need for him to complete her.

"Yes," he grunted, his eyes rolling backwards, "You're even tighter than I imagined."

Her wrists were red from his strong grip, one thigh held open with his other large hand to give him access to her. She was completely his, trapped beneath her, unable to move any of her limbs, only able to accept his impossibly thick manhood into her. She couldn't think, couldn't respond, couldn't speak.

It was better than before now, each lunge driving pleasure into her core. She was starting to breathe again, the pain receding slightly to give way to pleasure.

"Ma... Mamo-chan!" she said, finally able to speak again but unable to express how she felt.

He grinned above her, thrusting harder and faster, then lowering his head to kiss her and she even dared to kiss him back. Satisfied she wouldn't try to pull away, he released her hands and she wrapped her arms around his muscular back, scratching his back when he gave a few abrupt thrusts. He growled in response and she felt both thighs open now, his hands gripping her ankles while he pounded relentlessly into her.

"Usako," he panted, "I'm glad I found you."

He accented each word with powerful thrusts and she moaned loudly. He let go her ankles to drop his hands to either side of her head, and she wrapped her shapely legs around his narrow hips while he rocked into her, giving him better access than ever before. His cock was stretching her vagina to the limit. Then she felt the tip of his massiveness hit the secret spot inside her and she wailed loudly as her honey dripped out of her again.

Her eyes were blurry from the pleasure and from the helplessly suddenness of it all. She didn't know how to express how she felt, that an hour ago she was a girl standing at her newfound love's apartment and now they were naked on his bed, with him burying his penis so deep into her she could feel it in her tummy.

He didn't slow down with her orgasm, thrusting mercilessly into her, growling and grunting with his own pleasure. It went on and on, her body bouncing heavily beneath him, lifting up to meet him each time before he drilled her back deep into the bed, pinning her down with his masculinity. She tried to hang on to his muscular arms, to hold on to his wide shoulders for the ride, even though his body was becoming slippery with a sheen of sweat. He continued pounding into her, thrust after thrust, ripping orgasm after orgasm from her young body.

She could only hang on for the ride.

* * *

><p>Her body was tired and wet, slick with her juices.<p>

He was still plunging hard into her from above, his eyes dark with lust. When he began to pant louder, grunting hoarsely, she noticed the change.

"I'm... going to come," he said, still rocking hard into her.

"Mamo... chan..." she whimpered. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Can't... come inside you," he groaned.

She could barely hear him over the brutality of his thrusts. When she opened her mouth in a silent plea, yet another climax rocking her body, he pulled out of her.

Pumping his shaft with his own hand, he pulled a few times and then he growled loudly, his voice bouncing across the ceiling and walls of the room. Then without warning, he exploded, white strings of hot thick liquid firing from his cock.

She gasped, feeling the semen land on her stomach, around her vagina, some at her breast. She heaved, still trying to catch her breath from her own orgasm.

His eyes were rolled back, his hand pumping more slowly now, then coming to a stop. Then, with a groan of exhaustion, he fell over her.

Her eyes were closing on their own accord. He fell to lay on his back and pulled her body over him, now covered in both their juices. She rested her head on his broad shoulder in disbelief, still couldn't understand what she had just gone through with him. The sight, the smells, the sensation of him was all too much for her. She didn't know what she had expected but this much more. Better. Amazing. Unbelievable.

"Mamo-chan..." she whispered, "I love you."

He smiled slightly, his hand drawing lazy circles around her breast.

"Me too," he said, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She blushed brightly.

"H... hai," she said softly.

"Good," he chuckled, "I have much more to show you then." He turned towards her, his eyes darkening again, "Much more, Usako."

She flushed. More of this? More of him?

"Hai, Mamo-chan..." she said, "Whatever you want."

As they drifted off to sleep, his hand palming her breast lazily, she smiled shyly. From defeating Queen Beryl to learning his prince's identity to this, she still had a lot to process. But as a normal girl now, she had time.


End file.
